starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Jon Vander
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = Onderon | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = 0 BBY, Yavin | titel = Gold Leader | bijnaam = Dutch | functie = Rebel Alliance Piloot | species = Mens | geslacht = Man | lengte = | haarkleur = Bruin | oogkleur = Bruin | wapen = | vervoer = Y-Wing Starfighter | affiliatie = Rebel Alliance | era = }} thumb|right|250px|Vander in 2 BBY Jon Vander, ook beter bekend als Dutch was Gold Leader tijdens de Battle of Scarif en de Battle of Yavin waarin hij sneuvelde. Biografie Jon Vander was afkomstig van Onderon, een planeet waar de Partisans van Saw Gerrera operationeel waren. Vander vervoegde het Galactic Empire, maar weigerde om gebieden met opstandelingen onder vuur te nemen. Vander vervoegde zelf een beweging van opstandelingen. Hij droeg een helm met daarop het embleem van Specter Squadron. Jon Vander had in 2 BBY de leiding over Gold Squadron, een van de vele rebellencellen, tijdens een cruciale missie. Samen met Erskin Semaj diende hij Mon Mothma in veiligheid te brengen nadat ze in een speech in de Senate Emperor Palpatine zeer zwaar had beschuldigd na de wreedheden op Ghorman. Vander kwam daardoor in contact met de Ghost en een deel van de bemanning. Ezra Bridger fungeerde als Gold Two, nadat de oorspronkelijke piloot buiten strijd was en aan boord van de Ghost herstelde. Samen escorteerden ze Senator Mothma doorheen de Archeon Nebula, waar ze achtervolgd werden door Vult Skerris in een TIE Defender. Nadat ze de nebula hadden verlaten, werd de Ghost in een Tractor Beam gegrepen door Arihnda Pryce. Ezra en Vander vuurden hun proton torpedoes in de nebula, wat een kettingreactie veroorzaakte en de Star Destroyers hevig beschadigde. Hierdoor kon Mothma een bericht uitsturen waarin ze opriep aan alle rebellencellen om samen een front te vormen tegen het Empire: de Rebel Alliance. Scarif & Yavin Vander nam als Gold Leader deel aan de Battle of Scarif waar de plannen van de Death Star werden gestolen. Vander vloog met R2-BHD. Hoewel de plannen werden gestolen, sneuvelden veel piloten van de Alliance in dit gevecht. Gold Squadron slaagde erin om de Persecutor lam te leggen, waardoor de Lightmaker de Star Destroyer tegen de Intimidator kon duwen. Hierdoor werd de Scarif Shield Gate vernietigd en konden de plannen worden doorgestuurd. Tijdens de Battle of Yavin was Vander één van de meer ervaren piloten van de Rebel Alliance met zijn 22 dodelijke hits. Vander was aanwezig bij de briefing op Yavin 4 in Base One en vroeg zich openlijk af wat starfighters konden beginnen tegen een gigant als de Death Star. General Jan Dodonna antwoordde dat de defensie van de Death Star eerder gericht was op een grootschalige aanval en dat ze daaruit profijt konden halen. Tijdens het gevecht leidde Dutch Gold Squadron met steun van de veteraan Davish Krail. Vander leidde de eerste aanval in op de Thermal Exhaust Port terwijl Red Squadron van Garven Dreis de aandacht moesten opeisen. Samen met Davish Krail en Dex Tiree werd een trench run ingezet. Deze werd echter snel verstoord door vijandelijke starfighters die hen achterna zaten. Darth Vader kreeg het trio al snel in zijn vizier. Krail raadde Vander aan om het doelwit blijven te viseren en de aanval niet af te breken. Maar Darth Vader had Tiree al uitgeschakeld en naderde erg snel. Niet veel later vernietigde Vader de Y-wing van Jon Vander. Het laatste wat Base One hoorde was Davish Krail die de dood van Dutch en Tiree meldde. Achter de schermen * Zijn echte naam is duidelijk een zinspeling op zijn nickname Dutch. In de film is het quasi onmogelijk om te horen of er nu Hutch of Dutch wordt gezegd. * Dutch is de enige piloot buiten Luke en Wedge die in beeld te zien was bij de Rebel Briefing. * Jon Vander werd gespeeld door Angus McInnes. Voor Rogue One werd archiefmateriaal gebruikt uit A New Hope. Verschijning *Star Wars: Rebels **Secret Cargo *Rogue One *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope Bron *Star Wars: The Rebel Files *Ultimate Star Wars *Databank *Star Wars: On the Front Lines *Star Wars: The Visual Encyclopedia category:Mensen category:Rebel Alliance Pilots category:Onderonians